Bloo Cupcake chapter 1
by Emmyluvzcartoons
Summary: :) please give me feedback


**Hello Everyone! This is my first time on fanfiction so please excuse me if i do anything wrong. So without further a do, may I present to you a Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends story, BLOO CUPCAKE! ENJOY!**

4 fun years had gone by at the Foster household. Mac, now 12, still kept his promise with Madame Foster and Bloo for visiting everyday to keep his bubbly blue friend a home when he could no longer offer him a home. Bloo, now 9, is still somewhat of the self centered imaginary friend he used to be. But he is just more responsible.

"Ding dong" alarmed the doorbell.

"FRANKIE, SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR!" Hollered Bloo to the care giver.

"Bloo! You get it! Im making dinner!" Responded the not so pleased gal (lol gal is a fun word)

"FINE I DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE!" yelled Bloo

As Bloo opened the door, he saw standing there possibly the most beautiful imaginary friend he had ever seen. Bloo suddently felt a feeling he has never had before. His heart started pounding nearly out of his chest. This imaginary friend was shaped almost human-like, but she was definatly a imaginary friend because i dont think humans have pink skin.

"Hi Im.. Im.. Im sorry!" the imaginary friend out of nowhere, starts to well up with tears.

"Are you ok?" Bloo asks. The blue blob then puts a arm around the pink friend

"Not really, my creator ditched be because he thought i was to girly for him. We were best friends then he just loses intrest in me!" sobbed the gal

The pink imaginary friend gives Bloo a hug as he leads her into the mansion.

"Some people are so cruel. I mean reall-" Bloo gets cut off by Wilt who walks across the hall.

"HEY WILT HOW ABOUT KNOCKING BEFORE YOU ENTER A ROOM HUH?!" Yells Bloo to the friend.

"Oh uh, sorry!" apologizes Wilt. Who is actually quite inoccent since its his house too.

"I think i feel better," says the pretty gal to Bloo.

"Awwww does that mean we cant hug again?"

"What?"

"What?"

"You said something you wise guy, and Ill wont stop until i find out!" said the friend in a joking manner.

"Ok fine. But can I atleast know your name?" asked Bloo.

"Oh Im Cupcake. And you are..."

"Bloo, the hottest friend ever. And Im single."

"What?"

"What?"

"STOP IT!" The two laughed. The dinner bell rang and everyone went to the dinning room. Bloo and Cupcake sat next to eachother. The whole time, they talked, made jokes, smiled :). Cupcake and Bloo were clearly inlove.

"Oh hi! You must be the new friend! Im Frankie, pretty much a big sister to all the friends here. If you need anything, let me know asap," Said Frankie to Cupcake. Frankie noticed the way that Bloo looked at Cupcake. She could tell that he had something for the friend.

"Okay yeah thanks bye." Bloo said to Frankie. Instead of yelling at him, she let him be. She figured love only happens once in a lifetime (especially for Bloo, in that matter)

A hour or so had gone by and the friends went to go brush their teeth. Eduardo and Cheese now shared a bunkbed, another was added when Cheese moved in so Bloo and Wilt shared the new bunkbed, but now its back to the floor Wilt. Cupcake took the top bunk so Bloo had the bottom.

It was the middle of the night, everyone was asleep. For Coco, Ed, Wilt and Cheese, if a bomb went off they wouldnt budge.

Cupcake was startled by whimpering and slight fear she figured it was Cheese but when she looked across the bunk, he was sound asleep. So was everyone else in here eyesight, so that must mean the crying is coming from Bloo. Cupcake climbs down the ladder to see Bloo curled up in a ball, drenched in tears. Poor lil' guy.

"Bloo? Pal? Are you ok?" calmly asks Cupcake.

Bloo wraps his arms around Cupcake and holds her tight.

"He hates me! Im so stupid!" whines and crys Bloo.

(At dinner, Bloo told Cupcake about how mac comes everyday)

"What are you talking about? Mac? Oh buddy, it was just a dream!" states Cupcake.

Bloo just continues to cry in her arms. But the tears slowly stop.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, I do,"

The friends share one last hug before the two go back to bed.

Frankie comes into their room around 6 am to wake Bloo up and talk to him. The two go to Frankie's room.

"How do you feel about Cupcake, Bloo?"

"She is a nice, funny hot, uh I mean sweet friend of mine who puts others first." answered Bloo strongly.

"Bloo, you may be expiriencing your imaglove,"

"My imag-wha?"

"Your imaglove. Its when 2 imaginary friends fall in love, but if they deny it, it will never happen again in their whole lifetime. All of the friends here that have had their imaglove denied it. You can change the face of Fosters Bloo,"

"What are you saying..."

"Ask Cupcake out!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Um Cupcake? I have something to ask you."


End file.
